Challenge accepted: The last Lantern
by Grimm Phoenix244
Summary: This is a challenge i accepted. Naruto is the last of his kind, the Lantern corps. Powerful? Yes. Bored beyond belief? Yes. I don't own anything.


A giant explosion was heard though out downtown bellwood. Bellwood central bank was currently being robbed, by five masked gun men. "Come on guys let's move it!" the leader yelled out to his comrades.

"Chill out man, Ben 10 isn't in town." one gunman said as he adjusted the beg of money on his back. They five where now running out the exist.

"It's not Tennyson I'm worried about, it's _him!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elsewhere XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere in Bellwood a blonde haired man was currently watching a the News on TV.

 _"There is currently a bank robbery in progress, five gunmen attacked Bellwood."_ a female News reporter stated. " _Said gunmen are said to have high tech guns and are giving the police trouble. The leader of the gunmen has been identified as M-"_ the News broadcast was cut off due too the TV being switched off.

The man let out a sigh as he got up from his couch. Now that he was standing he looked to be a seventeen year old with blue eyes, blonde hair and whisker marks on both of his cheeks. He was wearing only a pair of orange shots leaving his well toned chest shown to the world. On his right hand middle finger was a green ring. "Guess i'll go...". He muttered as he made his way to the door. As he opened the door the blonde closed his eyes, his ring begun glowing a light green. The blonde opened his eyes and they were now a glowing green.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX downtown bellwood XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on let's move it before _his_ here!l" the leader said as they easily overpowered the police with their alien tech. Just as they were about to go for their get away car when a large green wall construct stopped them. "Shit his here."

"Well what do we have here?" a voice said from above them.

They all looked up and so him. The new hero of bellwood. Green Lantern. He wears a green tight suit that has a strange symbol on it(Green Lantern symbol). He his a lean but muscular build, white gloves, and boots. On the lower part of his face is a mask. And a hood covers his hair from the world and finaly on his right hand middle finger is a green ring with the same symbol on it. "A couple bad guys robbing a bank," Green Lantern said in a bored voice. His greens stare at them with what could be said as boredom.

"Kill the bastard!" the leader shouted as he shot red lasers from his gun as did his crew. Green Lantern didn't move he just simply made a war construct with his ring.

"Is this the best you can do?" he said in monotone as the lasers bounced off the green wall construct. GL sighed as he moved his construct forward, hitting his attackers head on. The force of the impact knocking them out. "Well that was a let down." he said as he landed on the ground.

"Thanks for the save GL, couldn't do it without you." a police officer said as he along with others made their way towards where Green Lantern was. The others went and cuffed the gunmen while the officer in charge went and began shaking hands with GL.

"I just wanna know where they got those guns from?" Green Lantern said as he let go the officers hand. His green eyes looking like at the guns. "Those are level five weapons, they shouldn't be on earth."

"Don't worry we'll look into it," the officer said to the Green Lantern who just nodded in acknowledgment. An awkward moment past between the two. "Hey do you mind taking a selfie with me?"

"Sure why not..."

After that, the Green Lantern took to the skies. As flew at high speeds in the sky he couldn't help but think about his life. The power ring as he called him granted him the power to bring forth into physical form anything he thought of. Yep, it's a pretty cool power. But he also has to charge the thing so there's that. About four years ago after find the ring in the basement of his old home in Japan he decided he was going to train his ass off. And that he did. According to what the ring 'told' him, it belonged to his father Minato who was the hero of the final between Lantern corps. As a last resort the makers of the green Lantern power rings decided to combine all the Green Lantern power rings ever made to form one Ultimate ring. But this ultimate ring could not by worn by just anyone. So in end Minato was the only one of corps to be able to wear the ring without exploding. After the great War none was left of the black Lanterns ( **Death)** , Red Lanterns ( **Rage),** Orange Lanterns ( **Avarice),** yellow guys ( **Fear),** the purple ones ( **compassion),** the pink Lanterns ( **love)** and the white Lanterns ( **life).** When Naruto asked the ring if there was a blue Lantern but he got no response.

After a while of flying around and spotting no danger to the town he flew back to his one room apartment. "Nothing to do might as well take a nap." he mutters to himself. Ever since that kid with the fancy watch got his identity revealed Bellwood has been a magnet for trouble. That's the whole reason he came here, to find someone strong. Don't get him wrong he love's saving people, but after training his ass off and becoming a strong badass he just wants a nice fight to get his blood pumping. Anywho that kid Ben, he recently went into space to help with what ever.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night Time Naruto's Apartment. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto after changing out his uniform did some chores around his apartment. He went to store bought some instant Ramen come back watched some TV and finally he fell asleep.

Naruto was Currently sleeping when an explosion knocked out his slumber. "AAAAAHHHH WHO ARE YOU CALLING BOLDY YOU'RE THE BOLDY!" he screamed as he looked around frightened. Breathing heavily, Naruto sighed in relief. "W-what...t-tha...h-hell!" he shouted in a shaky voice due the whole building shaking. Soon the shaking stopped. Naruto quickly got up from his bed as went looked out his window.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled out in excitment. A massive grin spread on his face. In a blur Naruto was gone.

Green Lantern was flying as fast as he could. _"First things first, evacuate the town. Then go fight the big bad."_ he thought to himself as dodged the tall buildings of bellwood. To the people below he was but a green blur in the skies. Reaching downtown Bellwood he stopped wide eyed due to the Massive crater in the middle. "Wow!" he muttered as floated down to the massive crater. Looking closely he spotted a flash of pink. He went further down to investigate until finally he saw _it_ or better yet her. She was a site to be hold. The tall thing before him was female that much was true. She had a mane of spiky pink hair that spiked everywhere with a few bangs framing her face, instead of two she had one massive blue eye. Light blue skin with crack-shaped markings that start from her eye and cover most her body. She wore a special golden armor that did little to cover her giant breast with spikes on her shoulders, forearms and matching curved boots. She also had a red orb on her chest with purple markings on her stomach and arms. She wore a white pair of harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it. **(A/N Think female Lord Boros from One punch man the Anim. Just add boobs to the chest XD)**

Her single eye looked around until she spotted Green Lantern who land just in front of her. **"You, where is Ben 10? I wish fight him in mortal combat."** she said as she stared right at GL.

"What?"

 **"I shall ask again where is Ben 10, if he does not show him self I will destroy this dirt ball you call a planet."** she said as she folded her arms under chest.

"Sorry but his off planet or something.." Naruto said as looked almost as bored as the female overlady before him.

 **"Hmm, fine then bring out the planet's finest warrior so that they may fight me. Or I destroy the planet."** the alien female said as she gave Green Lantern a glare.

"That would be me...I guess," Green Lantern said in bored manner.

 **"Wonderful...let us exchange Names before our fight. I am the dominator of the Universe, Lady Boros!"** Lady Boros smirked at the somewhat surprised Green Lantern.

"Really now...I'm Green Lantern," the last Lantern corps member introduced casually. " Protector of earth and...stuff."

 **"Green Lantern huh?"** she asks calmly. **"I thought you kind are no more?"**

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said. "So what does the Dominator want with Ben 10, Did he dump you or something?"Green Lantern asked as he took note of the news helicopter as well as the military chopper (right?) flying above them.

 **"You see, there exists a prophecy..."**

"Is that so..."

 **"Yes, a foreseen event that said I would find a worthy opponent. "** Boros began. **"You see, once I ravaged was in the universe and fought against several powerful beings that lived on the planets I visited, but unfortunately I was too strong and soon became trapped in an endless loop of boredom."** This made Green Lantern's eyes widen upon realizing how similar their situation were. " **Yet one day a seer told me that on this. World, I would be able to find a worthy opponent that would be able to ignite back my passion for fighting...that was 20 years ago, a few years before the great Lantern war. At first I thought it was made to drive me away but after hearing the tails of how Ben 10 saved the universe I knew it was all true."**

"So yeah you just wait for him..." Green Lantern turned and was about go when he was stopped.

 **"Do you take me for a fool Lantern!"** Lady Boros yelled out as she pointed an accusing finger at him. **"I've heard of the ultimate power ring, the last ring. And you just so happen to have it. I can sense the power rolling off you in waves. So while I wait for Ben 10...fight me!"**

Before boros could say anything Green Lantern was already before her and hit her with a will powered punch that sent her Flying, crashing into a building.

"You can't just attack. other people's homes just because you're bored. Not even Telemarketers would do such a thing." Green Lantern deadpanned as he began flying towards Boros's Crash site. The building the overlady landed in was completely gone. Nothing but rubble remained. And out of said rubble burst out Boros. She was about to say some thing when she was hit with hammer construct that sent her flying again. Without a word Green Lantern followed. In less than a minute he had reached Boros's crush site which was just outside of Bellwood. It was in the desert to be more specific.

Standing up from the crater Boros laughed as her armor fell off, revealing her pale blue body covered by purple marks across all her body.

"You destroyed the Armor that restricted my immeasurable, limitless power. Now I can fight to my full potential!" she said with a sick grin as she unleashed her power, her body got a bit more bulky, her skin changed into a dark blue almost black. With purple lines glowing pink and a power aura covered his body that sent debris flying.

Naruto land in front of Boros as his feet touched the ground. "Well then show me what you got!" Naruto said with a sick grin. A green power aura covered his body as his power flared.

 _CHALLENGE ACCEPTED BITCH!_


End file.
